kindergarten
by snow4ever1245
Summary: May and drew are worst emnmies but that changes because of ash
1. Chapter 1

Drew and may are worst emnmies but, will ash bring them together. Find out right here:

"Do, wait up I need that doll. Its mine and not yours"!

"May, we all know who rules this kindergarten and that is me".

"No, I'm the princess of this garden and your that little boy maid, or the-".

"The king, you should know that may".

"No, do your so mean to me".

Drew giggled in a really cheeky way after there little arguement, may always loses these arguments, drew is too powerful and knows his way with words. May is just too weak to win.

" do, give me back my doll now"!

"Why? May your not going to get your poopy doll back".

"I will tell on you, I know you hate to be told off by the big people".

Drew finally gave back may her doll, she ran inside and got out her juice box and ran back outside dragging her doll behind her.

"Why are you allowed you duice box".

"I need it, an it is a good duice too".

Drew found this really unfair and started to be a big baby. May giggled really loudly and drew heard. So drew pushed her over and her juice box spilt all over drew, then they were both crying. The leader had to go and get them and bring them Inside to fix the pair up. Drew had to change all his clothes even his undies because he peed his pants from shock. May had scraped her knees and was crying really loudly. Then may wet her pants and had to change her clothes. Ash peered around the corner of the bathroom door, he saw may and drew upset and he saw the wet pants and started to cry as well. Ash hates to see wet pants or others crying.

"May, do what is the wrong"?

"We weed our pants and I hurt my leggies and got a booboo".

" I have to change all my clothes".

Ash walked away, may needed to use the loo and drew was such a nosey kid that after he got all his clothes back on, he peered at May in the loo.

"Go away do, don't look at me when I use loo".

Drew ran out and when and grabbed the leader Harvey's pants and pulled them down and ran. All the children was giggling or crying because of what drew did. May wandered out of the loo and saw drew with ash.

"Hi, ass. How are you and do".

"I'm fine may".

May then ran away and went over to her group of friends.

"Did may call you a donkey".

Ash shugged his shoulders. Then ran Inside the kindy house. Drew ran up to May.

"I'm sorry may, ive been a poo and I'm sorry".

"It ok do, I forgot you for a while but now you are person".

Drew then grabbed May's hands and then kissed her cheek. May blushed and ran away to the playground With dawn. Drew winked at May and ran to get his turtle lunch box.

May and do are now best friends and ash made that all happen.

May and drew were so kind to each other now that every time someone would hurt them they would be mean to that person and make them pee their pants, and cry like a baby.

I hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. Chapter 2

This Is the next every green kindergarten tale!

Tale 2! May and Drew and the haunted sandpit!

"come may, let go to sand pit".

" No do, I'm scared to play in it".

"Why are you scared there nothing to be scared of".

"Yes there is, sand".

"why sand May? nothing wrong with it".

Drew then face palmed himself, and walked away inside to get some chocolate from his lunch box. May wandered over to the sandpit and stared down into it. She started to shiver, and screamed and ran back inside.

"may what's wrong".

Drew asked.

"the sandbox is really creeping me out".

"May, there is nothing wrong with it".

"Drew, there is".

"may stop, it is dust a sanbox".

May stopped whining and went to get her snack from her lunch. Drew watched the sandpit for a moment. And thought about what May said. He tapped May's shoulder and said.

"Your wight May".

"I know I'm whit but, what is you point".

"NO, the sand".

"don't talk about that drew it gives me the shivers".

"Well, it gives me the shivers too".

The pair started to scream and a leader had to calm them down. Then it was playtime and all the children rushed over to the sandpit.

"NO, kids don't It haunted".

"May is wight too".

All the children stared at them, then all ran out of the sandpit screaming. All the leaders were chasing after them while, May and drew were agruing.

"Why did you tell them May".

"it was the wight thing to do, do".

"No it wasn't May".

Then drew stormed off to the playground. May looked at the lonely sandpit and ran over to it and put her hand in the sand. 'Hm, nothing', May thought. Then May jumped into the sandpit and started to play with all the toys. Drew looked over at May having heaps of fun in the pit. He yelled at her but, she ignored. Drew walked over to her.

"may what are you doing".

"Having lot of fun".

"Can I join"?

"Sure, if you not scared".

Drew jumped in the sandpit and called for everyone else. Everyone was having fun now!


	3. Chapter 3

May and Drew tale 3!

May and Drew and the rose! /

"Drew what is that"? May asked kindly.

"Oh this, the rose".

"Yeah, I've never seen one. They are pretty".

"Oh, I like them too they bring me joy. May do want a rose"? Drew asked smirking.

"Ok, I would like one to put in my room".

"May, they grow in the garden".

"Drew, I was meaning like for- t- han- u-, Forget it do".

"What now your going back to calling me do"?

"Do, I can't say your name right".

Drew face palmed, then hair flipped.

"I haven't seen that ignore move before"! May decleared. (I'm still a bad speller).

"Well may, It's new".

May sighed and ran over to the play house where dawn was.

"Hello May, What are you doing here"?

"Being a nice friend".

"Okay then, your a really nice friend".

Dawn giggled and saw the rose in May's hand.

"May, what is that in your hand"? Dawn asked.

"Oh this, this is a rose".

"May"?

"Yes dawn"?

"Roses are pretty, and I would like one".

"Dawn, you have to get the rose from do. He has heaps".

"Okay may, so do I go ask him".

May nodded and Dawn ran over to drew.

"Drew"? Drew turned around to see Dawn standing there.

"Dawn, What do you want"?

"Do, I want a rose please"?

Drew hair flipped again and then smirked.

"Dawn, I'm sorry but, you called me do so I can't give you one.

"Your so mean Drew".

"Dawn, you just said my name right".

Dawn whooed and grabbed the rose off drew, then ran to May.

"May, look what I got".

May looked at dawn's hand and hugged her.

"May, let go".

May let go of dawn and giggled.

"Let's go over to the playground".

"okay Dawn"!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the May and Drew tales.


End file.
